Errance et attachements
by Eyael
Summary: Cross over avec les samourais de l'éternel Kanon bouleversé a quitté Rhadamanthe et erre dans la ville de Kyoto où une rencontre va faire prendre à sa vie un nouveau tournant.
1. Chapter 1

Errance et attachements chapitre 1

**Errance et attachements chapitre 1**

_« Dis moi, qui souhaite réellement te voir en dehors de moi ? Alors qui ? Si je n'étais pas là tu n'aurais personne qui s'intéresserait à toi. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une ombre ! »_

_« C'est faux ! Comment une ombre aurait pu te vaincre alors ? »_

_« Certains ont de grands pouvoirs et un but provisoire mais maintenant même si tu t'es remarquablement battu contre moi cela ne dure pas. »_

_« Il est vrai que tu m'as aidé que tu m'aimes, mais je refuse de me laisser ainsi piétiner tu entends ? JAMAIS ! Si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire depuis tout ce temps que l'on a passé ensemble je préfère tout laisser tomber et partir. »_

_« Et où comptes tu te terrer ? Au sanctuaire peut être, ou alors dans cette sinistre prison d'eau et de roche ? Tu ne peux pas trouver aussi facilement un refuge pauvre idiot. Et ça a l'audace de se prétendre chevalier d'or des gémeaux ou plutôt devrais je dire son ombre ? »_

_« Tais toi !! Plus jamais tu ne me retrouveras tu entends, jamais ! Another dimension ! »_

« Oh non, encore ce mauvais rêve. Pourquoi, pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce passé maudit ? Mais pourquoi ?! » hurla quelqu'un en envoyant son poing dans le mur avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il y a déjà deux mois qu'il a quitté les terres battues du nord qu'il a cherché un autre lieu d'errance ou personne ne le retrouvera. Son passé est lourd, trop lourd à porter pour lui, oublier sa seule famille, sa vie antérieure et cet inconnu qu'il a côtoyé si longtemps.

S'étant retrouvé par hasard en plein Japon dans la ville moderne de Kyoto, il réussit à survivre tant bien que mal.

Le vol est devenu indispensable de même qu'être rapide et souple, impitoyable.

La rue et les poubelles des quartiers délaissés, les paliers de porte son domicile ; depuis combien de temps porte-t-il ce vieux manteau noir qui commence à s'user et a-t-il pu au moins passer de l'eau propre sur son visage ? Il ne le sait pas et peu lui importe.

C'est vrai que ce clochard aurait pu mendier quelques yens ou rechercher un centre d'accueil et avoir un endroit ou manger et dormir. Mais sa fierté le lui interdit. Il a trop envie de réussir à se sortir de là par lui-même et jamais il ne rampera aux pieds de quelqu'un pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite. Plusieurs fois on a tenté de le plier d'attendre de lui ce qu'on exigeait, peine perdue sauf une seule fois ou il croyait vraiment en le futur et ou il a été blessé dans sa dignité.

Maintenant, le sens moral lui importe peu ; voler est ce vraiment un crime si grave comparé aux meurtres aux viols ou aux guerres quotidiennes. Non pas vraiment donc pourquoi s'arrêter ?

Passant avec négligence la main dans ses cheveux, il regarde avec tristesse le crépuscule tomber sur le quartier, les foules affluant dans les bars ou les centres commerciaux, combien de temps durerait encore cette nouvelle vie teintée de gris ?

Longtemps… Une éternité presque qu'il n'a pas revu cette région, cette ville si puissante.

Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'il avait fait le choix de se battre, de contribuer à instaurer un nouvel ordre.

Il a connu le Japon à tant d'époques changeant évoluant comme une chenille devient chrysalide puis papillon. Le crépuscule écarlate lui rappelle les champs de batailles gorgés de sang abritant les cadavres mutilés sur lesquels se perchent les corbeaux.

Ce temps est depuis peu révolu, depuis que le monde a changé en ce siècle, il se pose des questions sur sa stabilité.

Certaines choses étaient tombées dans l'oubli, les mortels n'y croyaient plus. Donner sa vie pour sauver les innocents et manipulés est certes noble et courageux mais il est aussi intensément triste de ne pas pouvoir se consacrer à soi même.

Seule Kwannon saurait expliquer pourquoi la vie est revenue en lui, qu'il a hérité d'une seconde chance et retrouvé son armure.

Maintenant, les choses ont pris un nouveau tournant depuis que cette jeune fille a hérité du shakujo, que le jigoku parallèle à ce monde a disparu. Tous se sont séparés jusqu'au jour où le monde sera de nouveau menacé.

Il est temps pour lui de penser enfin à lui-même, de pouvoir se reposer et se ressourcer dans sa patrie d'origine ; bon c'est vrai, Yamashiro, c'est pas vraiment une terre riche comparée à Kyoto mais c'est là où il a grandi et il n'éprouve pas de honte à avoir connu à ce moment de sa vie une existence modeste.

Restant songeur devant la nuit qui se lève, il pense alors à sa vie sentimentale plutôt vide.

Foutu temps : il pleut depuis ce matin à verses et ça n'a pas l'air près de s'arrêter. Sentant la pluie lui dégouliner dans le dos, il rajuste son manteau en jetant un bref regard à la foule tassée.

Rien ne change, les hommes sont décidément comme les moutons : quand il y a quelque chose de défavorable pour eux ils se regroupent bêtement pour éviter le problème au lieu de l'affronter. Si seulement certains étaient moins peureux.

Au moment où il ré enfouit son visage dans ses mains, il croise un regard : des yeux bleu-vert longilignes pénétrants l'étudient. Relevant sa tête, il a tout juste le temps de voir cet inconnu lui adresser un dernier regard empreint de dédain mais aussi d'intérêt.

Au moment où il se lève, il a juste le temps de l'apercevoir de dos, ses longs cheveux acajou, flottant derrière lui.

Que lui voulait il ce type ?

Aucune idée franchement.

Continuant sa ballade il repensait à ce clochard : plutôt timide mais pas vraiment soucieux du sens moral et aussi…. Intensément beau.

« J'ai déjà côtoyé bon nombre de personnes mignonnes mais ce type… Il a quelque chose de fascinant. Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un vrai chien de rue, un idiot sans courage ni loi. Pourquoi m'intéresserais je à lui ? Je suis stupide, des personnes comme lui n'ont rien d'intéressant ou de caché. »

Mais malgré lui, il éprouvait une envie de le revoir juste une fois et pourtant sans connaître quoi que ce soit de lui.

Trois jours ont passé, le temps s'est montré quelque peu plus clément de plus il a réussi à prendre aux passants des sommes assez confortables, de quoi se payer au moins un bon repas chaud ; un rêve qui lui semblait inaccessible depuis quelque temps.

Bien, qu'il ne connaisse pas le japonais, il a quelque peu appris à déchiffrer certains kanjis et hiraganas, à le parler quelque peu mais seulement le minimum.

Se sentant mieux après un bon repas, il retrouve son palier habituel, près de l'entrée de la rue.

La foule a diminuée, pour l'instant, il observe, une proie contemplant avec intérêt, de nouvelles sorties littéraires; passant rapidement la main dans la poche, il pense croire que c'est du tout cuit mais au moment de la ressortir, il sent une vive douleur à la gorge le relevant.

-Tiens tiens, à quoi jouais tu? Tu croyais m'avoir comme ça espèce de pauvre idiot? Manque de chance, ça a raté. Explique- moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ; vite. Ajouta-t-il en lui comprimant encore plus la gorge.

-Et pourquoi devrais je te dire quoi que ce soit espèce de con de bourge? Ce sont pas tes oignons et je vis ma vie comme je l'entends répliqua Kanon, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Original comme passe temps et très risqué. Dis moi, as tu donc envie de te tant te prendre une correction? Si c'est le cas je peux y remédier sans problèmes et REGARDE MOI DANS LES YEUX, AIE AU MOINS LE CRAN D'AFFRONTER LES CHOSES EN FACE!

Sentant une vraie menace dans la voix il leva lentement ses yeux dans celui de l'inconnu et il le reconnût immédiatement: il avait déjà vu ces yeux et ce regard fier et pénétrant, malheureusement, le temps n'est pas à l'étude mais à la défense.

-Tu te prends pour qui pour faire la morale aux gens? Un super héros surpuissant sauvant le monde? C'est parfait, ça manquait!

-Non juste pour moi même. Alors, je reprends tu tiens donc tant à retrouver la faucheuse n'est ce pas?

-Dans le fond pourquoi pas? Personne ne m'attend ou n'a besoin de moi et je ne désire pas rester dans cette existence sordide. La mort m'apportera au moins la paix et débarrassera les autres de quelqu'un d'inutile. acheva il en détournant à nouveau son regard de celui de son interlocuteur.

-Franchement t'es plus stupide que je le croyais. Tu crois vraiment que personne n'a besoin de toi? Moi je crois que tu te décourages un peu vite, rien ne te tombera entre les mains si tu ne fais aucun effort ce qui est ton cas

-Sans doute, mais peux tu me lâcher? J'étouffe, s'il te plait, lâche moi.

-Suffit de de le demander poliment répliqua le jeune homme aux yeux en amande.

En deux secondes Kanon, se retrouva à nouveau par terre le fixant ébahi et quelque peu agacé.

-C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que tu n'étais pas ce que tu es aujourd'hui je me trompe?

-Non.

-Je t'ai déjà vu il ya quelque temps, tu sais. Tu sembles fascinant. Je fais peut être une grosse connerie mais je vais te faire payer d'une autre manière ton insolence: tu vas me suivre.

-Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te suivre aussi docilement comme un animal?

-Non, mais je crois que tu voulais que ton existence de loqueteux s'arrête je me trompe?

La mort ne te servira pas à grand chose, elle ne t'apportera rien de plus que le double de tes tourments.

-Comment peux tu le savoir? Et en plus tu n'as rien à me dire sur mes choix, je te l'ai dit: personne n'a besoin de moi ou ne cherche ma compagnie, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une ombre et la demeure des ombres c'est bien l'enfer non? Alors laisse moi... Laisse moi je t'en supplie demanda il en tombant et en se retrouvant à genoux sur la route.

Soudainement frappé de compassion pour ce voleur et loqueteux, Suten Doji, passa une main sous sa gorge en le caressant doucement à cet endroit.

Il avait déjà lui aussi connu ce désespoir comme tous mais pas de manière aussi intense et manifeste. Pour lui, être aussi explicite et franc dans ses sentiments lui semblait presque insurmontable ; il avait toujours choisi de prendre sur lui de noyer les mauvaises passes dans ses écrits ou ses entraînements mais jamais ainsi. Et il aurait tant aimé parfois pouvoir le faire, si seulement ce type ou quelqu'un d'autre comme Ryo ou Anubis avaient pu lui apprendre.

Le regardant à nouveau, avec un tout petit peu de tendresse mais encore une grande part de dureté dans son regard, il reprit la parole.

-Je ne reviens pas sur mes décisions, alors tu vas me suivre un point c'est tout. Relève toi et essuie toi un peu. Ton visage est presque entièrement noir.

Kanon éprouvait une grande envie de lui désobéir mais cet homme lui rappelait beaucoup la puissance de Rhadamanthe de part sa poigne, son calme... Ne voulant pas vraiment se prendre davantage de coups, il ravala son envie d'insolence et prit sans enjouement le mouchoir tendu.

Continuant de le fixer avec curiosité et crainte il tenta de lui adresser la parole retrouvant une certaine assurance.

-Peux tu au moins me dire quel est ton nom et pourquoi fais tu ça? Je n'ai pas envie de rester ignorant à ce sujet.

-Je comptais simplement te punir de ton acte, et mon nom est: Shuten, Shuten Doji. Et toi, quel est ton nom?

-Kanon.

-Bien. Alors suis moi Kanon.

La pluie s'était mise à tomber à nouveau. cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il marchait tête basse suivant le jeune rouquin.

-Tu compte encore faire longtemps cette tête d'enterrement Kanon? Tu n'es pas emmené à l'échafaud que je sache.

-Si à peu près étant donné que tu me forces à te suivre ainsi espèce de staliniste.

-Mais oui, bien sur, staliniste... T'en as d'autres dans le même genre? soupira il quelque peu amusé.

-Finalement ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison d'apparence austère. En pénétrant dans la maison et en déposant rapidement ses chaussures boueuses devant l'entrée, il s'installa sur une chaise jetant un coup d'oeil au salon.

"Décidément, c'est pas la fantaisie qui l'étouffe ce type" constata il en regardant la grande bibliothèque, le canapé uni et la décoration sommaire avec juste une estampe à coté de la fenêtre. La pièce semblait tout aussi austère que l'entrée, aucune fantaisie, juste des meubles et un salon confortables à l'image de leur propriétaire.

-Kanon, tu devrais aller te prendre un bain et changer de vêtements. J'ai l'impression d'être à coté d'une poubelle.

-Non mais ça va, reste poli quand même!

-Je dis que la vérité et visiblement le dicton est vrai. Prends toi donc un bain, tu en as grand besoin.

-Je suis pas un gamin, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je te dis ça: je le ferais quand je l'aurais décidé.

-Si tu tiens à t'entêter, c'est ton droit, mais c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi et là, crois moi, si ça te déplait, ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite.

-Ooooh mon dieu, mon dieu, je suis terrifié, tu vas t'occuper de moi dis tu?

-Exactement. Se levant et commençant à perdre patience Shuten entreprit alors de le saisir par une main et de le traîner de force dans la salle de bain.

-Lâche moi, lâche moi tout de suite, tu m'entends?

-Dans tes rêves Kanon, je t'avais demandé de le faire de ton plein gré tu n'as pas voulu alors maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi que ça te plaise ou non.

Arrivant dans la salle de bain, Kanon, se vit arracher ses vêtements et poussé violemment dans la baignoire, sentant un jet d'eau brûlante sur sa peau.

-Arrête ça c'est brûlant! Mais arrête, ça fait mal!!

-D'accord mais seulement si tu te montres un tant soit peu plus coopératif.

-Bon c'est bon j'ai compris, je m'y mets, tu peux me laisser seul maintenant?

-Sans problèmes, je vais te laisser des vêtements derrière la porte ; rejoins moi, dès que tu auras fini.

Ramassant les vieux vêtements usés et à moitié déchirés, il entreprit de les jeter. La chose étant faite, il se dirigea vers le canapé s'y laissant tomber avec souplesse en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

"Franchement je me demande vraiment ce qui m'arrive... Pourquoi est ce que je me mets à flasher sur un type comme lui et à m'en occuper un peu? Ressaisis toi un peu et redeviens raisonnable enfin! Mais d'un autre coté, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir amené ici et j'ai envie de le connaître... Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Kanon, qui es tu donc?"

FLONF!

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un Kanon vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise bleu claire à manche longues qui s'était installé sur le canapé la mine boudeuse.

-J'espère que maintenant t'es content Shuten grommela il.

-Oh que oui, répondit il un sourire au lèvres, tu n'es pas trop mal dans cette tenue.

-Shuten en attendant pourras tu me dire où sont mes fringues please?

-Dans un endroit parfaitement approprié: la poubelle.

-Non mais attends tu déconnes là ou quoi?

-J'en ai vraiment l'air?

Commencant à vraiment s'énerver pour la troisième fois de la journée, le grec se leva vivement.

-J'en ai marre mais MARRE maintenant! Je ne t'ai rien demandé et tu t'amuse à me traîner chez toi quasi de force!

-Kanon...

-Et manque de pôt pour moi, je tombe sur un type plus que prétentieux et bourge se la pétant, aimant dominer les autres se prenant pour un beau gosse...!

-Kanon, je te préviens, tu arrêtes ça de suite...

-J'ai tout pour être heureux moi et toute la chance du monde en atterrissant chez un type COINCE de chez coincé possédant une bicoque à l'effigie parfaite de son propriétaire qui se permet de...

CLAC

-Lève toi Kanon, TOUT DE SUITE!

Se frottant douloureusement la joue et étant tombé à terre après avoir reçu la gifle d'une magistrale violence qui dépassait sans doute celle de Rhadamanthe, Kanon le regarda.

-Je, je vais essayer...

-Tu ne vas rien essayer du tout, tu vas te lever et m'écouter. Je t'ai dit de TE LEVER alors DEBOUT! Ou alors souhaite-tu que je t'en remette une autre pour te motiver? gronda l'ex warlord sorti de ses gonds.

-N Non... C'est bon.

-Très bien: alors primo, je ne permets à personne mais à personne de me parler ainsi. Peut être suis je comme tu le dis coincé, mais je préfère ça à ton caractère! Secundo, tu trouves que je t'ai forcé depuis tout ce temps? Bien, alors je ne vais pas te forcer davantage, je vais te laisser à nouveau refaire ce que tu veux et retrouver ton existence.

Le saisissant avec colère il se dirigea vers la porte le lançant et le regardant avec indifférence se manger les pavés.

-Allez, fiche le camp, qu'est ce que tu attends? C'est bien ce que tu voulais non? Alors, hors de ma vue et retourne dans l'ombre, dans les ordures.

Claquant la porte avec violence il retourna vers le salon prendre un livre ; jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule, il était 19H40

Absorbé par sa lecture, il ne vit pas le temps passer, il était à présent 21H00 Entendant un léger bruit venant de l'extérieur, il choisit de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et fût plus que surpris.

Prostré devant la porte le sang sur le visage mêlé à des larmes il vit Kanon.

-Je croyais que tu avais décidé de partir alors que fous tu encore ici?

-Ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas Shuten implora Kanon les yeux agrandis par la peur et le désespoir.  
-Et pourquoi donc? Tu as dépassé de peu les bornes et tu reviens maintenant? Tu tiens donc tant que ça à ton confort?

-C'est pas ça! je ne veux pas rester seul sans personne, j'en ai trop souffert. Je sais que j'ai été ridicule et je comprends parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus de moi mais je t'en prie: laisse moi avec toi! Tu voulais bien me punir non? je crois que là je l'ai mérité .

-Arrête donc de dire des âneries, c'est vrai que tu es vraiment exaspérant mais je ne vais quand même pas te laisser tout seul comme ça dans cet état. Si tu fais des efforts, moi aussi j'en ferai. Je ne suis pas très tendre je le reconnais, mais je refuse de te voir te mourir à petit feu de cette manière là. Allez rentre ou tu vas te récolter une crève mémorable.

-Shuten?

-Oui?

-Merci, merci du fond du coeur, depuis longtemps t'es bien le premier mec que je rencontre qui soit comme ça.

-C'est gentil de me dire ça répondit il en le relevant. Allez, viens il est tard, et je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil t'apportera des conseils et de la clairvoyance ; j'ai une chambre de libre.

-Sans doute... Arigato Shuten dit il un sourire fleurissant à ces lèvres.

Les bras derrière la nuque, Kanon repensait aux événements de la journée dans le futon ; lui aussi commençait à être perdu et eut du mal à trouver le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Errance et attachements chapitre 2

**Errance et attachements chapitre 2**

« Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir ; songeait Kanon réveillé par un rêve, mais pas son habituel cauchemar. Bon je fais quoi, je reste couché ou pas ? »

Se retournant dans son futon pour espérer retrouver le domaine de Morphée, il ferma les yeux,mais les événements de la dernière journée et tout son passé, tourbillonnaient en lui avec une violence d'une rare intensité.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva en silence de son futon, et poussa délicatement la porte coulissante du salon. Celui-ci avait l'avantage de présenter une magnifique baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin. A l'opposé se trouvait une fenêtre donnant sur la ville étincelant sous les réverbères.

Jetant un bref coup d'œil au réveil qui indiquait 4 H 16, il s'adonna à la contemplation du jardin et des étoiles. Pour une fois, ce maudit ciel était gorgé d'étoiles lumineuses et innombrables, sans compter la nouvelle Lune croissante d'une belle couleur jaune or.

Il avait beau avoir maintes fois le soleil se coucher, il lui avait fallu attendre d'habiter avec Shuten pour trouver chaque ciel nocturne aussi agréable à contempler. Jusque là, la nuit s'était toujours levée avec la même monotonie, et ces nombreuses boules de gaz formant les constellations restaient toujours là, à la même place, dans une triste immobilité sans aucun brillant. On aurait cru voir des points de glace ne transmettant aucun message, sauf peut-être celui d'une condamnation. Et dire que tant d'humains prétendaient lire des signes dans les étoiles sans compter les planètes, c'était risible !

Pour une rare fois depuis tant de jours de douleur, de larmes, et de tentatives d'oubli ratées, en regardant cette toile mouchetée de blanc et les feuilles fuir à la recherche d'un abri, car délogées par le vent qui se levait, il commença à se sentir apaisé.

Détournant son regard des cieux, il chercha à découvrir ce que contenait le jardin, mais l'obscurité ne lui donnait que des idées vagues sur sa composition. C'était si différent des landes arides ou des paysages mornes qu'il avait connu en Angleterre, ou lors de son enfance.

Il se souvenait de ces rochers d'une blancheur éclatante, du ciel sans un nuage et des végétaux jaunis par le soleil, sans compter cette chaleur suffocante sans jamais aucun souffle de vent. Une prison de roche entourée par la mer avec si peu d'habitants. La Grèce pouvait être comparée à l'Arabie de par son coté désertique.

Et de l'autre coté, ces landes battues par le vent, toujours couvertes par de lourds nuages gris qui vous étouffaient à cause de leur humidité. Combien de temps fallait il marcher avant de trouver une forêt quelque peu accueillante, avec un douce luminosité ?

Mais ce qui lui laissait le plus horrible souvenir, c'était cette eau qui l'avait longtemps submergé, une tombe creusée à son insu et destinée à le tuer doucement.

L'océan qu'il aimait tant l'avait brûlé par le sel, transi de froid, étouffé et affamé. Et pourtant, il n'avait rien demandé, sinon _d'exister?_ Ce qu'une certaine personne n'avait pas réellement compris, de même que les ambitions dont il lui avait fait part. Elle l'avait rejeté, préférant garder toute la gloire pour elle seule.

Mais là c'était différent, cet univers pourtant austère semblait chaleureux, prêt à comprendre ses si grandes envies de paix.

Et jetant un dernier regard empli d'admiration pour ce ciel et ce jardin, Kanon apaisé, se sentit ressombrer dans le sommeil sans aucune crainte, et tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le canapé.Non conscient du lieu où l'envie de dormir l'avait retrouvé.

Malgré les rayons pénétrants de l'aube, iln'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, préférant ré-enfouir sa tête sous ses épaules.

Ressombrant dans un demi-sommeil, ilse réveilla à l'entente d'une voix:

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon canapé était si confortable pour se reposer. Tu me surprends.

-Hein, qui ? Que se passe il ?

Encore engourdi par sa torpeur, Kanon dut faire un gros effort pour rassembler ses souvenirs. L'endroit où il était ne lui rappelait rien. Puis la journée d'hier remonta à la surface.

-Ah c'est toi. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait mon compte pour échouer ici. J'ai du mal à me faire à cette nouveauté, figure toi, répondit-il dans un parfait anglais.

-Ce que je vois, c'est que tu as surtout la bougeotte. C'est le fait de dormir dans un futon qui t'a amené ici ou quoi ?

_« Toujours des conversations en anglais. Si il restait dans ce pays, il faudra penser à étudier un minimum le japonais. L 'anglais est certes pratique, mais est aussi source de tristesse et de disputes conduisant à de grand déchirements »_

-Mais non, c'est pas du tout ça ! J'ai déjà connu des situations bien plus inconfortables que ça quand, je vivais dans la rue ! Tu t'imagines sans doute que j'avais un lit moelleux à ma disposition, et des draps frais ? Se reposer sur les pavés ou près des bennes ne m'a pas trop causé de soucis ; Je sais m'adapter moi !

-En tout cas, il y a bien une chose que tu ne sais pas faire : C'est de t'arrêter une fois que tu as fini de dire l'essentiel.

-Moi ?!

-Oui, toi. Tu es bavard comme pas possible. On dirait que tu as été aphone pendant toute ta vie, et que soudainement t'es guéri.

Percevant l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son hôte, Kanon comprit la taquinerie et riposta une pointe de malice dans la voix :

-En effet Shuten, tu ne te trompes pas vraiment sur moi, mais et toi ? Je me demande bien pendant combien de temps ceux qui te connaissaient t'ont demandé de t'arrêter de parler. Je suis certain qu'ils ont failli te tuer, tellement ça devait être dur de supporter tes conversations incessantes et tes monologues !

-Alors toi… Tu manque pas d'air ! Je suis mort de rire, ajouta-il sans le moindre sourire. Mais trêve de bétises. Dis moi, il est 8H00. Tu n'aurais pas faim par hasard ?

-Hein ?! Oh si bien sûr ! Vas-y, je te suis et je m'occupe de mettre la table.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kanon contemplait, fortement surpris, le natto(pâte de soja fermentée), le misoshiru (soupe de miso avec du tofu), le gohan (riz cuit sans assaisonnement) et le shake (thon) grillé. Presque rien sur la table ne lui inspirait confiance et surtout pas ces bouts de radis marinés, qu'est ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui, du daikon. La seule chose qui le tentait, c'était la tasse de thé marron clair.

Dire que les Japonais aiment ça….Mais comment font-ils pour avaler ces trucs dégueulasses ?!

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Non, c'est plutôt ce qu'il y a sur la table, qui ne met pas appétit.

-Essaie tout de même de goûter, ou tu vas tomber d'inanition.

-Tu me vois vraiment manger ça ?! Tu n'as jamais tenté de prendre un vrai p'tit dej avec du café, du pain, et des fruits ?

-Non, mais j'essaierai peut être un de ces jours. N'oublie pas qu'ici, c'est pas l'Europe, même si on a tendance à aimer ce qui vient de là bas. Tu n'es plus en France ou en Allemagne, tu dois t'adapter un minimum.

-Oui chef !

Goûtant à contrecœur le misoshiru, son expression changea et il termina rapidement le bol, désireux de faire un sort au natto; Mais ce ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, en le testant….

-Kanon, ça ne te ferait rien de recracher ce que tu as dans un mouchoir, plutôt que dans l'assiette directement ?

-Une autre fois les leçons de savoir-vivre, veux-tu ? Mais comment peux-tu aimer un truc comme ça ? C'est pourri et dégueulasse ! En plus ça m'a donné des hauts-le-coeur…

-Tu n'as jamais mangé de germes de sojas fermentés ?

-Non, et c'est quoi le rapport avec cette saleté ?

-Hé bien, c'est le natto, ce que tu as goûté.

-D'accord mais ça répond pas à ma question, je répète : Comment tu fais pour aimer cette horreur ?

-Simple question d'habitude. Bois un peu de thé, ça devrait aller mieux ensuite.

Au fait, pourquoi portes-tu le nom d'une déesse ?

-De KWA ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire que tu me sors?!, demanda un Dragon à moitié étouffé par la gorgée de thé avalée de travers à cause de cette maudite question.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Kanon se prononce de la même façon que le nom de 'Kwannon', déesse de la miséricorde aux mille mains tendues vers les âmes en détresse.

-Mais, mais … Ou as-tu lu cette ineptie ?

-Cette ineptie, comme tu dis, c'est l'une des bases de la religion bouddhiste, et franchement, je me demande ce qui a poussé tes parents à te donner ce nom bien que tu sois un gaijin.

-Désolé de te dire ça, mais je n'ai absolument rien d'une belle déesse en toge, de plus dans ma langue d'origine, ce mot est une des racines de la linguistique qui signifie 'règle'. Mais c'est certainement pas ta théorie qui leur a fait choisir mon nom. Au fait et toi, 'Shuten', est-ce ton vrai nom ?

Un bref silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence de gêne. Shuten n'aurait jamais cru qu'on découvre cette figure de son passé. Comment expliquer toute sa vie à quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine, et qui n'est pas un de ses amis ou son petit ami. C'est purement impossible, tout cela est trop délicat à expliquer.

Si il a décidé d'inviter cet homme, c'était parce qu'il le fascine, rien de plus, et il n'était pas près de perdre la raison à cause d'une simple fascination ou obsession, Rajura pouvait en témoigner.

Sans compter qu'expliquer tout sur son ancienne vie lui vaudrait sans aucun doute un séjour prolongé à l'asile, chose qu'il préferait éviter si possible.

Il réussit a chasser son trouble, fixa le grand gaijin aux cheveux couleur turquoise et lui répondit :

-Non, mon ancien prénom ne me plait pas du tout, et comme j'ai la possibilité de le changer, je l'ai fait à l'état civil le plus tôt possible. Je ne me suis pas gêné. C'est du passé que j'ai enterré et dont je ne me soucie plus. Revenir en arrière ne sert à rien, il faut aller de l'avant pour vivre.

-J'aurais peut-être pas du te poser cette question, pas vrai ?

-De toutes façons, tu aurais fini par la poser tôt ou tard donc ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant désolé, mais j'ai besoin de rester seul pour le moment.

-Okay. Shuten ?

-Nani ?

-Tu n'aurais pas un peu de papier et un stylo wo kudasai ? J'ai besoin de me dérouiller les mains.

-Alors commence donc par débarrasser la table et pour ce que tu cherches, tu devrais le trouver à proximité de la bibliothèque. Je te laisse.

Perplexe, Kanon regarda le samouraï du printemps se lever de sa chaise et quitter la pièce en fermant sans bruit la porte.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la vaisselle, il se demanda comment donc on pouvait oser lui demander de faire toutes ces basses tâches ménagères. Il y a peu de temps avant d'arriver dans ce pays, ce n'avait pas été pas la même chose. Il avait été traité en hôte de luxe et choyé, tout en étant aussi une souris susceptible de satisfaire l'appétit d'un chat.

L'envie d'envoyer balader ce type l'avait bien effleuré mais vu ce qui s'était passé la veille, inutile de retenter le diable. Son apparence semblait trompeuse.

Jetant sans ménagement la vaisselle dans l'évier, il sortit de la salle à manger et partit chercher un bloc-notes.

Se confier à quelqu'un ne servirait à rien, de toute façon personne ne s'intéresserait vraiment à ce qui lui arrivait, tandis que poser des notes sur du papier en décrivant toutes les émotions qui le submergeaient au fil des événements, ça c'était mieux.

Arrachant quelques pages au bloc posé sur une table basse et prenant le stylo en main, il se lança dans une rédaction écrite en grec afin de soulager son esprit.

De son coté, Shuten avait regagné sa chambre. Depuis quelque temps, il se sentait perdu dans ses décisions, doutait de ses raisonnements depuis qu'il avait croisé brièvement la route de ce gaijin.

« Pour moi, c'est clair, je ne ressens juste qu'un désir charnel et rien d'autre. Et pourtant… Les prostituées ça existe, j'ai déjà connu des nuits ou des moments merveilleux dans ce domaine... J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Pourquoi suis-je intéressé par Kanon en fait ? Pour son physique ou son caractère sauvage ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je pense. Il m'attire par son impétuosité et ce que je lis dans ses yeux, mais je n'apprécie pas son outrecuidance, de même que je le connais a peine. Et malgré tout, j'ai fait la folie de l'inviter ici, dans ma maison !

Je ne sais pas si je continue à être vraiment raisonnable en écoutant mes sentiments. Mais il est possible que les choses évoluent et la situation aussi ; Qu'on finisse par ne pas se regarder de travers comme on le fait. C'est normal après tout. Je l'ai forcé mais il m'a aussi provoqué. Le passé semble se répéter comme auparavant dans le Youjakai, mais cette fois, je prie pour que cela soit différent. »

Les feuilles de papier couvertes d'une écriture filiforme s'étalaient sur la table ; Pouvoir enfin écrire quelque chose, c'était déverser un torrent de douleur pour lui.

Il maudissait son existence, son passé, ce qui lui servait de famille et sa dernière rencontre avant de rencontrer Shuten. Même si le juge des enfers possédait une inimitable prestance, il n'échappait pas dans ses propos au coté blessant que possèdent les hommes, il avait été trop loin.

Tout ce qu'il avait cherché à oublier, et qui avait semblé s'écouler avec le temps comme le sable s'échappe des mains, il le lui avait rappelé :

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une ombre, un indésirable et manipulateur se prétendant capable de revenir en arrière alors qu'il resterait toujours le même.

_« Toi ! Ah toi, tu me fais rire. Comment peux tu te prétendre capable__ et digne de revêtir une armure ? Une armure d'or volée de surcroît ! »_

_« Arrête je t'en prie… »_

« Et lâche avec ça !, gronde-t-il. Ca se prétend imbattable en m'assenant quelques coups et m'entraînant dans l'espace mais il c'est incapable de reconnaître ses erreurs et la réalité. Et ça a l'audace de se proclamer second Chevalier des Gémeaux. »

_« Comment oses-tu ? Tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas ! »_

_« Ce ne sont que des mensonges, tu ne cherches qu'à te raccr__ocher à une chimère simplement parce que tout le monde te déteste! Tu n'es que mon jouet ! Si tu es là, c'est seulement pour un rôle de faire-valoir. »_

_« Tu m'écoeures !__ Vous m'écoeurez tous ! Pourquoi ai-je survécu, si personne n'a besoin de moi, hurla une voix troublée par la colère et le désespoir, tout de suite suivie par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, et de pas précipités résonnant a travers l'appartement._

_« Kanon, c'est inutile de fuir comme tu le fais, même si tu le désires, tu ne pourras jamais t 'échapper d'ici. »_ murmura pour lui même le grand blond, un sourire carnassier logé au coin des lèvres.

Revenant à la réalité Kanon, vit des nuages d'orage commencer à couvrir le ciel. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Tant de mépris, tant d'indifférence ou de fausse affection reçus. Il en avait assez. Assez d'être seulement une poupée humaine, une poupée avec laquelle on joue puis qu'on oublie dans un coin.

Cela fait une éternité qu'il attend : son désir d'amour réel, d'un sourire sincère qui serait là pour consoler. Des gens chaleureux le serrant dans leurs bras. Tout cela resterait-il il une illusion, ou se réaliserait-il dans son existance ?Aucune idée.

Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux . Sans hésiter, il les refoula d'un revers de main.

Rangeant rapidement ses notes, il balaya du regard la bibliothèque pour se changer les idées.

Le tonnerre résonnait dehors, tout n'était que chaos et peur.

Allumant la lumière, il remarqua à peine la silhouette dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Un éclair illumina la pièce.

-Tu étais là ? Depuis quand ?, grogna-t-il.

-Cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-« Si c'est un homme » de Primo Levi.

-Ah oui, je l'ai lu, il y a pas longtemps.

-Et à part me reluquer, je peux savoir ce que tu fichais là, dans l'ombre ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que toi en tête?, répliqua Shuten, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

-Oui, sinon pourquoi m'aurais-tu ramassé ?

-Tu connais la réponse. Maintenant, lâche moi deux secondes.

-Traite moi de boulet tant que t'y es.

-Y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas par politesse et je suis justement attaché à la courtoisie.

-Tiens tu viens de me faire découvrir un scoop ! Je m'en serais jamais douté !

-…

-Tu boudes ?

-….

-Hé ho, dis quelque chose ! Allez, allez.

Détournant son attention du livre il croisa furtivement le regard couleur turquoise de l'oni masho.

Un regard inhabituel : mélancolique, dirigé vers le sol ; contraire à ses habituels regards froids et calmes.

Tenant ses mains jointes sur un genou il ne semblait pas prêter d'attention à ce mainate des îles.

Intrigué, Kanon chercha à attirer son attention.

-Bon, je sens que je vais me refaire du thé. J'te sors une tasse, sans doute ? Par politesse, ajouta-t-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Hn.

Le thé servi, il continua de le dévisager jusqu'à ce que le silence se brise.

-Ma tristesse est ma cage dans la forêt silencieuse

Le ciel se reflète dans le métal et nos yeux

Lune et soleil se cherchent sous les saisons

Mais la liberté est un oiseau libre volant au dessus de nous

Tandis que je reste enfermé sans espoir de revoir le printemps.

-Heu, et ça veut dire quoi, ça,Shuten ?!

-C'est un tanka qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Je pense que je suis comme l'oiseau ou le criquet : Seul, regardant le temps s'écouler.

-Pourquoi dis tu que tu es seul ?

-Car… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. J'ai accompli des vœux, réalisé mes ambitions pour prouver que j'existe. Sans doute comme tous les humains le font.

-Mais évidemment ! Et c'est pour ça que tu sais plus ce que tu dois faire ?! N'importe quoi ! Tout le monde est capable de prendre une décision, non ?

-Oui, mais est-on vraiment capable de tracer son propre chemin en avançant ? Ne suit-on pas plutôt celui que les autres nous suggèrent ?

Silence. Kanon se sentit lui aussi mal à l'aise. Reposant sa tasse, il regarda avec intérêt la couverture. Shuten avait mis le doigt sur la plaie. Combien de fois cette blessure saignerait elle ?

Et pourtant… L'un et l'autre semblaient atterrés par cette vérité.

Kanon se remémorait les vers du poème « Ma tristesse est ma cage dans la forêt silencieuse, mais la liberté est un oiseau libre volant au dessus de nous… » Il y avait du vrai dans cette futilité. Combien de fautes avait-il commises, martelant toujours son âme, et depuis quand s'était il vraiment senti libre ? Difficile à savoir. Mais pour la première fois, il rencontrait quelqu'un d'aussi triste que lui, prêt à pleurer silencieusement. Oubliant sa douleur il se rapprocha petit à petit, tendant son bras vers une épaule.

-Shuten, ne crois tu pas qu'on peut parfois s'évader de cette cage ? Parfois des hasards font qu'elles se brisent, nous permettant ainsi de fuir.

Regardant toujours le sol avec les yeux emplis de tristesse, il leva lentement la tête dans la direction du dragon.

-Il est vrai que c'est possible, en effet. Mais c'est si rare, et pourra-t-on survivre ?

-Si on a la volonté et qu'on a pas laissé l'espoir derrière nous tout est possible.

-Oui. Si seulement je savais quoi faire…

-Mais bon sang décontracte-toi un peu ! C'est rare de voir des types coincés et rigides comme toi ! Sois un peu plus fantaisiste ! Pense donc à vivre dans l'instant au lieu de ruminer le présent et le futur !

-Et toi tu devrais être plus réaliste ! Tu te jettes tête baisée dans tout comme un enfant. Mais t'en es plus un, je me trompe ?

-Possible, mais moi j'ai envie de prendre des risques, même si la tristesse domine. Si j'arrive à vouloir m'en sortir, alors toi aussi tu t'en sortirais, non?! Tu as dix fois plus de volonté que moi ! hurla Kanon en colère.  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Shuten le regarda bien dans les yeux avec une pointe de colère dans les siens.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là, je me suis emporté, ça arrive, non ? S'il-te-plait, ne me dis pas que tu vas m'en recoller une, hein ? Ajouta il en lui posant maladroitement la main sur l'épaule.

-Non, Kanon, répondit il avec douceur, un sourire apparaissant. Pour une fois, non.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Je suis pas un coussin, enfin! protesta le Dragon, virant pivoine.

-S'il te plait… Laisse moi juste poser un peu mettre ma tête sur ton épaule; Car ce que tu dis me redonne envie de reprendre ce que j'ai abandonné.

-…

-As tu déjà ressenti le désespoir ?

-Naturellement, mais il ne faut pas oublier que les ténèbres ne sont pas les seules à nous envelopper.

-Tout comme ce qui se passe dans chaque instant de notre vie; On peut vivre une illusion ou alors une réalité concrète.

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas faim par hasard ?

-Non mais c'est pas vrai… Kanon t'es un estomac sur pattes, ma parole…

-Peut être, mais tu as vu l'heure ?! Il est 19H 10 tapantes à ta montre et permets moi de te le rappeler: Comme on a poireauté chacun de notre coté, on a pas pensé à déjeuner. Vrai ou faux ?

-Vrai, mais figure toi que d'autres choses étaient plus importantes.

-Comme tes petits ennuis personnels, n'est ce pas ? Dis-le moi, si je me trompe !

_-J'ai déjà connu des types difficiles à supporter, mais il n'étaient pas aussi teng__u que lui. _  
« Gros soupir »

-Si on sortait, dehors ? J'en ai marre d'être enfermé entre quatre murs.

-Pourquoi pas ? Je prends de l'argent et on y va.

-Non laisse, j'en ai sur moi.

« Je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois, mais accepter que quelqu'un m'offre un repas ou autre chose avec de l'argent volé… C'est inacceptable. »

Installés confortablement à la table d'un soba-ya, l'ambiance restait la même : délicate et lourdes d'arrière-pensées. Tous deux se fixaient en chiens de faïence prêts à s'enguirlander au moindre mot.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait trouvé un sujet de conversation intéressant, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de touristes excités fasse irruption en bavardant.

Kanon dévisagea un court moment son invité; Etait il lui aussi un étranger ? Cherchant la réponse à la question , il leva les yeux au plafond, n'entendant pas son nom.

-Kanon, tu redescends ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Réponds !

-Non rien, je pensais à un truc…

-Lequel ?

-D'où viens tu ?

-Je suis né dans cette région, mais pas à Kyoto. J'ai vécu pendant longtemps à la campagne. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. On a l'impression que tu as traîné tes guêtres dans le monde entier.

-Seulement aux 4 coins du Japon et c'est suffisant.

-Si tu es revenu ici, c'est peut être pour reprendre un chemin que tu t'es traçé.

-Mmmh, sans doute. J'espère que j'ai choisi le bon. Dis moi tu n'as pas envie de rentrer ? Il y a déjà deux heures qu'on est là.

-Laisse moi prendre un dernier verre alors !

-Dans ton état c'est pas très conseillé ; boire quatre coupelles de saké chaud quand on a pas l'habitude conduit à une bonne cuite. Mais libre à toi de t'arrêter ou non. Par contre ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter.

Sentant les cloches battre à plein régime dans son crâne et ayant du mal à tenir les yeux ouverts, Kanon qui aurait bien aimé lui prouver ce dont il était capable, se ravisa avec une pointe d'amertume.

Revenus à la maison, Kanon laissa son regard s'attarder sur son livre ; si il n'était pas autant d'équerre, il l'aurait continué. Mais pas ce soir. Se contentant de regarder le beau japonais qui rangeait son manteau dans le placard de l'entrée, il soupira. Soudain Shuten se tourna dans sa direction, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'allait-il encore lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

-Kanon, je pense à quelque chose…

-Quoi encore ?

-Les risques et l'entrain, ça n'est pas plus agréable à vivre à deux ?

-Si et alors ? Explique-toi !

-J'y viens, donne moi deux minutes tu veux ?

-D'accord.

Je crois qu'il y a du vrai dans ce dont tu m'as parlé. Pour une fois, j'ai vraiment envie de faire quelque chose en suivant mes propres souhaits. Merci.

-Oh, si c'est que ça ! Allez, oyasumi nasai Shuten. Et défense de venir me voir, j'en peuxplus, vu?

-Oyasumi nasai, Kanon.

S'effondrant sur le futon, ne pensant plus à rien, le Grec sombra dans un profond sommeil immédiatement. Rien ne vînt le troubler. Pour la première fois, il put dormir tout son saoul sans insomnies.

De son coté, Shuten caressa un dernière fois la pensée de pouvoir être aimé de cet homme, et sombra dans les nimbes du sommeil.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Il y avait maintenant six mois, oui six mois que l'ultime bataille, la plus sanglante, était terminée

Il y avait maintenant six mois, oui six mois que l'ultime bataille, la plus sanglante, était terminée. Pour chacun, reprendre une vie presque normale était difficile. Tous avaient leur part de blessures physiques et morales. Le rang de Chevalier n'était rien face à ce type de douleur et tous cherchaient à la noyer à leur manière.

Les uns reprenaient confiance en d'autres, mais certains, certains avaient une attitude très différente. Voir blessante, cinglante, laissant à la souffrance éternelle.

_Temple du Scorpion_

-Milo… Milo écoute moi, juste cinq minutes !

-Ce que tu as me dire ne m'intéresse pas..

-Mais pour l'amour du ciel ! Essaie de comprendre que c'est important, très important !

-C'est tellement important à tes yeux de courir tous les beaux mecs, Camus ?

-Et alors ? Tu te crois bien placé pour me faire la morale? Tu aimes la passion, vivre au jour le jour dans l'insouciance non? A moins que tu aies grandement changé.

-Sur ce point non. Ma position reste la même. Mais quand on tire trop sur la corde elle se casse. Et vous avez tous les trois solidement tiré dessus je crois, non ? Souviens toi de ce que tu as fait lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire…

Je n'ai plus rien à faire sur le plan sentimental ou affectif avec quelqu'un comme toi.

-Est ce que tu veux bien te rendre compte oui ou m que nous n'avions pas le choix ? PAS LE CHOIX !!

-Et vous n'aviez pas le choix non plus je présume, de vous mettre à trois contre un pour tuer Shaka ? C'était de la lâcheté pure et simple.

-Tu me connais depuis si longtemps, et tu me traites de lâche, maintenant ? C'est le bouquet, ça !

-Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'il existe d'autres moyens de vaincre son adversaire ! Vous auriez trés bien pu vous relayer, quitte à vous engager dans trois duels à mort, au moins, vous seriez restés un minimum loyaux!

-Enfin Milo, tu…

-La ferme. Tu as choisi de briser ton serment toi Ainsi que Saga et Shura. Tu as vraiment fait montre d'un degré d'indignité inattendu de la part d'un Gold. Hormis un taré sadique tapissant de visages les murs de sa maison, que je ne nommerai pas. Et ce que vous avez fait, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. Maintenant dégage ! Tout de suite.

-Milo mais enfin, tu nies tes actes ?

La question fut suivie par une gifle violente.

-Non mais ça va, met toi au déca !

-C'était un avertissement. Si tu ne te tires pas MAINTENANT, ce sera l'Aiguille Ecarlate. Entendido?

Lui tournant sur ses talons, le Français remonta les marches tête basse. Si on employait l'expression « broyer du noir », dans ces conditions, il en broierait tant et avec une telle douleur, qu'il n'en resterait plus à la fin. Sa vieille amitié était brisée. Son devoir de Chevalier lui avait fait payer un prix exorbitant, et il n'était pas le seul à être dans cette situation.

Shura, Masque de mort, Aphrodite, Shion et Saga… Tous, étaient devenus des bannis, des indésirables.

Plus la moindre parole adressée à leur égard, aucun regard. Ils n'étaient que tolérés à cause du souhait exprimé par leur déesse.

Les autres ne manifestaient pas tous de la même façon leur antipathie, mais Milo était le plus cruel envers eux. Il était sous tous plans, _Scorpion_.

_Un autre lieu : les ruines à proximité du Cap Sounion._

_Saga, Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, était plongé dans une grande réflexion… _

Mettant ses mains en visière, il contemplait le soleil aveuglant et étouffant. Si seulement Eole pouvait faire preuve de générosité… Peine perdue. Encore une journée comme les autres, une journée sans trace de joie ou d'espoir, pensait il en pénétrant dans son temple.

_-Dis moi Saga, à quoi penses-tu quand tu ne rêves pas à tes désirs de conquêtes, ta volonté de diriger ce Sanctuaire ?_

_-En quoi es tu concerné ? Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de ma personne, il me semble ? Alors pourquoi t'en ferais-je part maintenant ? _

_-Oh mais tout simplement…Parce que je lis en toi, cher frère. Tu cherches à le cacher mais tes yeux te trahissent quand tu observes ce vieillard idiot. Ils révèlent combien tu cherches à t'affirmer, me plantant là comme un imbécile. _

_-Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Tu es jaloux Kanon, voilà tout._

_-Jaloux ? Non, seulement désireux de pouvoir t'aider dans ta progression. Après tout l'entraide n'apporte t' elle pas une meilleure entente ? Et je pense que cela nous rapprocherait , peut-être?_

_-Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes dans la cabane. Et que tu réfléchisses un peu plus à ce que tu dis. _

_Des souvenirs de la bataille d'Hadès réapparaissaient à la surface, troublant le Grec encore plus qu'auparavant._

_-Alors pourquoi protèges-tu la maison des Gémeaux, et portes-tu cette armure ? Qui t'a autorisé à faire une chose pareille ? Enlève ton masque et réponds moi, Kanon, mon frère._

_-C'est évidemment Athéna qui m'a autorisé à venir ici._

_-Impossible ! Tu veux me faire croire qu'Athéna t'a pardonné ? Toi qui as toujours œuvré pour le Mal?!_

_-Ecoute bien Saga: Il y a treize ans, quand j'étais dans ma prison de pierre au Cap Sounion, Athéna m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et dans le sanctuaire sous marin de Poséidon, même moi, face à l'amour magnifique et infini qu'elle possède, j'ai enfin pu ouvrir les yeux._

_Athéna a chassé tout le Mal de mon cœur. Je me suis juré que si jamais Athéna voulait bien me pardonner, je mettrais mes forces au service de la Justice, peu m'importe d'y laisser la vie._

_Il l'a fait. Il a véritablement protégé cette maison qui autrefois était la mienne et qui l'est à nouveau. Il a exécuté les ordres d'Athéna sans la contester, et que sais- je d'autre? Je croyais le connaître mieux que quiconque, mais qu'ai-je connu véritablement de lui, de ses goûts, ses passions? Je n'ai vu que ses défauts et je passais sur les miens. _

_Finalement, nous ne sommes que deux parfaits inconnus. Je me demande qui aurait pu le connaître quelque peu, à moins que... Oui. Peut-être…._

-Tu es sérieux ou quoi ?

-Plus que jamais, Mû.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je serais censé demander à Milo si il a reçu du courrier venant de Kanon ? Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas le lui demander en face ?

-C'est ça ! Pour que je me retrouve pratiquement six pieds sous terre à bouffer les racines de pissenlit et faire mumuse avec les taupes ?

-Tiens c'est drôle, j'en connais un autre qui pourrait te parler de son expérience à ce sujet. Un chevalier d'Or, brun avec les cheveux courts, très séduisant et ayant aidé les gamins à plusieurs reprises.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais c'est d'une importance capitale crois-moi, ajouta le Grec d'un ton suppliant.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que Milo aurait des nouvelles de ton frère ?

-Difficile à expliquer, mais au moment où il l'a testé, il a dû se passer quelque chose et un nouveau lien s'est formé. Alors ?

-Hmmmm je ne sais pas, rétorqua-il avec un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres. Franchement, je ne sais pas.

-Jure moi que tu me donneras une réponse claire. C'est la seule chose qui m'indiquera ce que je dois faire.

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de temps. Et maintenant, excuse moi, mais tu ne devais pas aller t'entraîner ? C'est pas génial d'être en retard.

-Oui. En effet, c'est… pas génial, acheva-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Resté seul devant ses instruments, le Tibétain restait pensif, se demandant si c'était bien ou mal d'aider ce _traître_. Mais après tout, ne partageait-il pas partiellement leur situation étant donné qu'il avait lui aussi contribué à une « Athéna exclamation. » .Ses pensées se remirent alors à tourbillonner dans son esprit.

Les choses évoluaient à présent. Le temps des guerres semblait écarté mais pour longtemps ou pour très peu de temps ? Et arriveraient-ils jamais à reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit?

« Sous les cieux, il y a un temps pour tout : Un temps pour la guerre, un temps pour la paix. Un temps pour détruire, un temps pour construire. Un temps pour rire, un temps pour se lamenter.

Un temps pour aimer, un temps pour haïr. Et un temps pour vivre, un temps pour mourir. »

_Temple de la balance_

-A quoi penses-tu donc Dôko ?

-Aux souffrances que nous avons tous endurées, à toutes ces vies innocentes qui ont failli être sacrifiées.

-Dis moi, quel effet ça fait de revivre la même chose, une seconde fois ?

-Aiolia, ta question est mal placée : Ces deux guerres saintes n'ont rien eu de semblable. Les événements avaient une tournure différente.

-Parfois, je me demande si nous ne sommes pas comparables aux Spectres ou à nos anciens ennemis. C'est vrai quoi, nous défendons une cause mais qui nous prouve que c'est vraiment celle à défendre ? Celle de nos ennemis n'était pas peut être aussi digne ? Tandis que de notre côté, nous nous sommes contentés d'agir seulement en guerriers obtempérant aux ordres donnés.

-Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Et tout cela n'est rien de plus qu'une querelle divine.

-Ce qui est absolu, c'est que je ne leur pardonnerai jamais.

-Et comment peux tu dire ça ? Qu'aurais-tu fait, si tu avais été à leur place ? Crois tu franchement que tu aurais eu le choix de tes actes ?

-Enfin, Dôko… Je ne prétends pas nier ce que j'ai fait. Moi aussi je me suis fourvoyé: J'ai combattu les Chevaliers de Bronze pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire, sans savoir vraiment ce qui se passait. je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce durant l'épisode Asgard et que sais je d'autre encore? Sans crier gare il se leva d'un bond. JE SUIS LOIN D' ETRE BLANC COMME NEIGE !

-Peut-être mais si tu continues à te mettre dans cet état, je te préviens: Tu répareras toi même le mur et s'il te plait repose donc ce plat !

-Oups. Désolé, je me suis emporté.

-Comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.  
Un quart d'heure passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne trouve quelque chose à dire, jusqu'à ce que Dôko observe l'heure à sa montre.

- Bon, maintenant, il faudrait que je songe à préparer le dîner.

-Attends un peu, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plutôt dîner chez moi ce soir ? Se taper tout le temps les mêmes trucs, ça doit lasser, non ?

-Mais enfin Aiolia, je …

-Mais enfin quoi ? C'est juste l'occasion de pouvoir un peu changer d'air et prendre du bon temps ! J'espère que tu n'as rien contre un apéritif ? Rien de tel pour ouvrir l'appétit.

-Là tu as raison. Mais bon, je suis pas du genre à débarquer comme ça à l'imprévu et….

-Stop stop stop ! C'est pas toi qui vient me pourrir la soirée, c'est moi qui t'invite et j'ai vraiment envie de te voir t'éclater. Mets toi ça dans le crâne.

-Puisque tu insistes tellement, je ne peux pas te décevoir. Mais j'espère franchement que tu as quelque chose de bon.

-Youpi ! je sens qu'on va passer une bonne soirée ! Pour ce que tu demandes je n'ai pas ça en stock, par contre je suis sûr qu'un verre de limonello, ça va te plaire non ?

-Sans doute. Bon on y va ?

-Quand tu veux.

_Une heure plus tard._

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

-C'était pas trop mal, même si ce sont des plats presque instantanés. Par contre j'aime bien les friands de l'apéro. Tu fais ça toi même ?

-Ouais parfois. Dis moi… Je pourrais te revoir Dokô ?

-Quoi ? Bon je dois vraiment te laisser, il est déjà une heure du matin.

-Ok vas y. Et bonne nuit.

-Merci.

_Aiolia : Y a des jours où je me dis que les vraies beautés sont bien cachées. Faut il donc tant patienter avant de les découvrir ? Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Pour un ancien, il est quand même bien conservé._

_Dokô : Je n'aurai jamais cru attirer son attention. Finalement, garder cette apparence est un atout après tout. Et peu m'importe les dires de Shion, je n'ai plus envie de chercher à le retrouver en tant qu'amant mais en tant qu'ami. Mais pour l'instant c'est dur, trop dur pour moi de ré-établir une relation avec lui._

_Quinze jours plus tard._

Le courrier était arrivé. Pour la majeure partie d'entre eux, c'était une bonne chose car cela prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas une simple communauté fermée à toute communication.

Saga quitta la pièce en regardant la lettre qui ne lui était pas destinée. Elle était à l'adresse de son frère.

Perplexe, il remonta avec lenteur les escaliers et déposa sur la table l'enveloppe.

Cette lettre ne lui était pas destinée, il n'avait pas le droit de l'ouvrir.

Mais elle pourrait peut être lui fournir des pistes de recherches… _« Tu n'as pas le droit, tu dois respecter la vie privée des autres » « Mais elle parle de mon frère ! Quelqu'un qui est devenu un Spectre mais me manque atrocement… » »Cesse de chercher le bâton pour te faire battre, que dirais-tu si on lisait TES courriers ? » « Assez, je prends le risque et au diable le reste ! »_

S'asseyant à la table, il retourna l'enveloppe avec soin. L'écriture de l'expéditeur était très filiforme et penchée. Le tampon indiquait que la lettre avait été postée de Londres. Londres... voilà déjà une indication intéressante.

Déchirant fébrilement l'enveloppe, il en sortit les feuilles de papier et entreprit de les lire.

_« Kanon, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Je sais que je suis allé trop loin dans mes paroles mais il n'empêche que je voudrais savoir où_ _tu es_. _Depuis trois mois,_ _je ressens un vide pesant : Je me sens seul et inquiet. Ne penses tu pas que donner un signe de vie serait intelligent ? Pense à ceux qui tiennent à toi, pour une fois dans ta vie !_

_Et crois tu que continuer à bouder soit la meilleure chose à faire ? On peut parler, discuter, savoir ce qui blesse ; Je suis prêt à y mettre du mien. _

_Sache que tu me manques vraiment et certains de mes amis me demandent souvent de tes nouvelles. Que puis je leur dire d'autre, qu'après une scène de ménage, notre lien s'est dégradé ?_

_Je te l'ai dit : J'y suis pour quelque chose dans une grande part des faits. Mais je pense que ta vie et tes choix y tiennent aussi une place._

_Tu es le premier homme que j'ai aimé et désiré, et je suis maladroit. Maladroit et cruel. Pourtant je veux te revoir. Je le souhaite du plus profond de mon être et je pense que c'est aussi ton souhait._

_Alors pour l'amour du ciel , donne moi de tes nouvelles, même si elles sont mauvaises._

_Je compte sur toi Kanon, et sache qu'il existe toujours une possibilité de renouer dans une relation._

_Rhadamanthe_ »

Relisant à deux fois le précieux courrier, Saga se laissa tomber sans un bruit par terre, en pleurant silencieusement.

Il avait appris plus de choses qu'il n'espérait en savoir au sujet de son frère, mais cela ne l'avançait pas car visiblement le Juge des Enfers le cherchait lui aussi.

Et d'abord pourquoi le recherchait-il, cet espèce d'imbécile ? En quoi avait il besoin de coller son frère comme ça ? Visiblement, il voulait lui aussi le revoir… Mais pas question. Il n'était qu'un parfait inconnu ce type, qui plus est un ancien ennemi extrêmement dangereux, froid et cruel. Non, il ne laisserait pas sa famille ou ses amis s'approcher d'un danger pareil, ça non !

Mais il y avait plus important : Si Kanon n'était pas en compagnie du Spectre, alors où diable pouvait-il donc se trouver ? Asgard ? Le royaume de Poséidon ? Il ne le savait pas et n'osait pas chercher de renseignements, il en avait assez fait comme ça.

Même s'il ne ressentait plus la Cosmo-énergie de son frère, il sentait qu'il était quelque part dans ce monde. Mais où ? Là était la question.  
Particulièrement confus, inquiet et nerveux, il partit dehors contempler le ciel.

Il ne savait plus par quoi commencer et si il aurait un jour la possibilité de le retrouver


End file.
